csgofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:DemonRipper/Rok 2019 w pigułce
Oto rok 2019 w jednej pigułce. Największe odkrycia roku #Helvijs "broky" Saukants - młody 30px|Łotwa łotewski gracz, obecny reprezentant drużyny FaZe Clan, uznawany za jednego z największych odkryć bieżącego roku, dołączył do niej w dniu 20 września 2019 roku - wcześniej grał w FACEIT Pro League i dzięki właśnie temu został zauważony przez 30px|USA amerykańską organizację. #Nicolas "Plopski" Gonzalez Zamora - 30px|Szwecja szwedzki profesjonalny gracz dla drużyny Ninjas in Pyjamas. Może on rok 2019 zaliczyć jako najlepszy do tej pory w esportowej karierze. #Bogdan "xsepower" Chernikov - 30px|Rosja rosyjski profesjonalny snajper drużyny forZe. Jest on najjaśniejszym punktem swojej ekipy - dzięki czemu, forZe składające się z nieznanych dotychczas nazwisk stało się jedną z najlepszych w regionie 30px|WNP Wspólnoty Niepodległych Państw i obecnie znajduje się na 13 miejsce w rankingu HLTV. #Ignacio "meyern" Meyer - młody, 30px|Argentyna argentyński reprezentant drużyny MIBR (dołączył do niej 11 grudnia 2019 roku). Przez większość swojej kariery występował w lokalnych ekipach i już w zeszłym roku zauważono jego talent, dlatego też się stał częścią Isurus Gaming (najlepszej 30px|Argentyna argentyńskiej drużynie) i w trzecim kwartale tego roku dołączył do Sharks Esports, gdzie pobył cztery miesięcy i przeniósł się do MIBR. #Ricky "floppy" Kemery - 30px|USA amerykański gracz grający obecnie dla ekipy ATK. Jest on jednym z najjaśniejszych punktów swojej ekipy, dzięki czemu drużyna ta zajmuje 18 lokatę w rankingu HLTV. #Fredrik "roeJ" Jørgensen - 30px|Dania duński gracz znajdujący się obecnie w drużynie MAD Lions. Większość roku roeJ grał dla ekipy Copenhagen Flames, gdzie wywyższał się statystykami od swoich kolegów, dlatego też w sierpniu wzięto go do drużyny Tricked Esport w miejsce 30px|Dania b0RUPa, który dołączył do Heroic. #Pavle "maden" Bošković - 30px|Czarnogóra czarnogórski gracz drużyny GODSENT, który jest uznawany za jeden z największych odkryć 2019 roku. Przez większość czasu maden grał dla drużyn 30px|Serbia - AKOPALIPSA czy BLUEJAYS International. #Artem "iDISBALANCE" Egorov - 30px|Rosja rosyjski snajper drużyny Team Spirit, który już w zeszłym roku pokazał swe umiejętności w Syman Gaming, gdzie uważano go za cheatera. Jest on jednym z najjaśniejszych punktów swej obecnej ekipy. #Boris "magixx" Vorobiev - młody, 30px|Rosja rosyjski gracz drużyny Team Spirit, który we wrześniu dołączył z ekipy ESPADA. magixx dopiero w tym roku rozpoczął poważniejszą esportową karierę. #Mateusz "mantuu" Wilczewski - 30px|Polska polski gracz mieszkający obecnie we 30px|Wielka Brytania Wielkiej Brytanii grający przez większość swej kariery w 30px|Niemcy niemieckich drużynach, aż do momentu dołączenia do OG w dniu 4 grudnia 2019 roku. #Austin "crashies" Roberts - 30px|USA amerykański gracz drużyny Riot Squad Esports. Większość swej kariery spędził grając w niszowych drużynach oraz w FACEIT Pro League i dopiero od czerwca tego roku jest częścią wspomnianej wyżej ekipy. #Rene "TeSeS" Madsen - 30px|Dania duński gracz drużyny Copenhagen Flames, który przez cztery miesiące reprezentował OpTic Gaming i jest uznawany za jednego z największych 30px|Dania duńskich odkryć tego roku. #Luca "Luken" Nadotti - 30px|Argentyna argentyński gracz drużyny Sharks Esports, który dołączył do niej wraz z 30px|Argentyna meyernem - wcześniej grał dla lokalnych ekip, takich jak Furious Gaming czy 9z Team, gdzie był najlepszym graczem pod względem statystyk. #Maxim "wippie" Shepelev - 30px|Rosja rosyjski gracz ekipy Chaos Esports Club mieszkający w 30px|USA Stanach Zjednoczonych, który większość swej kariery spędził grając w FACEIT Pro League. #Felipe "skullz" Medeiros - 30px|Brazylia brazylijski gracz drużyny W7M Gaming. Miał krótki epizod w ekipie Luminosity Gaming, lecz organizacja zwolniła cały skład po niezadowalających wynikach. #Vinicius "vsm" Moreira - 30px|Brazylia brazylijski gracz drużyny DETONA Gaming i właśnie większość swojej kariery spędził w tej ekipie. Jest on najjaśniejszym punktem tej drużyny. Jedynym felerem jego kariery jest to, że posiada on blokadę VAC. #Elias "Jamppi" Olkkonen - 30px|Finlandia fiński młody talent, który obecnie znajduje się na ławce rezerwowej drużyny SJ Gaming. Jest uznawany za największe odkrycie roku. Także jego felerem jest posiadanie blokady VAC na starym koncie (które zostało sprzedane). #Shuaib "D0cC" Ahmad - 30px|Holandia holenderski gracz FACEIT Pro League grający obecnie dla drużyny Asterion. #Håkon "hallzerk" Fjærli - 30px|Norwegia norweski talent grający dla organizacji Nordavind. Jest on najlepszym graczem pod względem statystyk w swej ekipie - nawet był przymierzany do nowego składu Team Dignitas. #Miłosz "mhL" Knasiak - 30px|Polska polski snajper grający dla drużyny x-kom AGO. Jest uznawany za największy talent młodego pokolenia z 30px|Polska, który po udanych dwumiesięcznych testach w końcu zasilił x-kom AGO. #Olek "hades" Miskiewicz - kolejny talent rodem z 30px|Polska Polski. Swego czasu był uznawany za największy rodzimy talent. Obecnie gra dla drużyny AVEZ Esport. #Szymon "Crityourface" Pluta - następny 30px|Polska polski snajper, tym razem grający dla drużyny Actina PACT. Crityourface większość swojej kariery spędził w Codewise Unicorns, gdzie nieraz wywyższał się statystykami, dlatego też postanowił przerwać testy w x-kom AGO i zasilić ekipę Actina PACT. #Simon "tabz" Feldt - 30px|Szwecja szwedzki talent grający obecnie w Team Ancient oraz jako stand-in w 30px|Francja Team LDLC. Swe umiejętności udowodnił grając w FACEIT Pro League. #Tim "nawwk" Jonasson - 30px|Szwecja szwedzki talent obecnie grający dla drużyny Team GamerLegion. Dzięki temu, że osiąga niesamowite statystyki był przymierzany przez wielu do Ninjas in Pyjamas lub Fnatic. #Dmitry "sh1ro" Sokolov - 30px|Rosja rosyjski snajper ekipy Gambit Youngsters. Posiada on rating na poziomie 1.24, co jak na jego wiek jest czymś niesamowitym. #Alexander "zorte" Zagodirenko - 30px|Rosja rosyjski talent grający dla drużyny Team Unique. Mimo tego, że ta ekipa nie ma jakichś wybitnych wyników, to zorte pokazuje się naprawdę z dobrej strony - nieraz kierując swych towarzyszy. #Alexander "scoobyxie" Marinych - 30px|Ukraina ukraiński gracz grający dla drużyny HellRaisers. Jest uznawany za jednego z największych talentów 30px|WNP Wspólnoty Niepodległych Państw. #Rigon "rigoN" Gashi - 30px|Szwajcaria szwajcarski talent pochodzenia 30px|Kosowo kosowskiego pochodzenia grający dla drużyny Team Secret. Wcześniej grał w 30px|Niemcy niemieckich ekipach, a trochę później w FACEIT Pro League, gdzie kręcił niesamowite statystyki. #Flatron "juanflatroo" Halimi - 30px|Kosowo kosowski talent grający dla drużyny Team Secret. Jest uznawany za jednego z najbardziej obiecujących graczy - podobnie jak rigoN, grał on w FACEIT Pro League osiągając niesamowite statystyki. #Dionis "sinnopsyy" Budeci - kolejny 30px|Kosowo kosowski talent grający także dla Team Secret. #Filip "tudsoN" Tudev - 30px|Polska polski talent 30px|Mongolia mongolskiego pochodzenia grający obecnie dla drużyny Team Secret. Posiada on niesamowite umiejętności snajperskie - udowodnił to nawet na turnieju ASUS ROG Join The Republic Challenge 2019. #Guy "anarkez" Trachtman - 30px|Izrael izraelski gracz grający dla ekipy Team Secret. #Bruno "b4rtiN" Câmara - 30px|Brazylia brazylijski gracz grający obecnie dla drużyny Team One. Jest on najjaśniejszym punktem swojej drużyny. Top 15 Najlepszych drużyn #30px|Dania Astralis (1) #30px|USA Team Liquid (2) #30px|USA NRG Esports/Evil Geniuses (3) #30px|Szwecja Fnatic (4) #30px|UE mousesports (5) #30px|Francja Team Vitality (6) #30px|Finlandia ENCE eSports (7) #30px|UE FaZe Clan (8) #30px|Rosja Natus Vincere (9) #30px|Australia Renegades/100 Thieves (10) #30px|Francja G2 Esports (11) #30px|Szwecja Ninjas in Pyjamas (12) #30px|Kazachstan AVANGAR/Virtus.pro (13) #30px|Rosja forZe (14) #30px|Dania Heroic (15) 25 Najlepszych graczy #30px|Dania device (drużyna: Astralis) #30px|Francja ZywOo (drużyna: Team Vitality) #30px|USA EliGE (drużyna: Team Liquid) #30px|Ukraina s1mple (drużyna: Natus Vincere) #30px|Rosja electronic (drużyna: Natus Vincere) #30px|Dania Magisk (drużyna: Astralis) #30px|Dania gla1ve (drużyna: Astralis) #30px|Kanada NAF (drużyna: Team Liquid) #30px|Estonia ropz (drużyna: mousesports) #30px|USA Brehze (drużyna: NRG Esports/Evil Geniuses) #30px|Turcja woxic (drużyna: mousesports) #30px|Dania Xyp9x (drużyna: Astralis) #30px|Dania dupreeh (drużyna: Astralis) #30px|Kanada Twistzz (drużyna: Team Liquid) #30px|Szwecja Brollan (drużyna: Fnatic) #30px|Australia jks (drużyna: Renegades/100 Thieves) #30px|Bośnia i Hercegowina NiKo (drużyna: FaZe Clan) #30px|Szwecja KRIMZ (drużyna: Fnatic) #30px|Słowacja frozen (drużyna: mousesports) #30px|USA Ethan (drużyna: Evil Geniuses) #30px|Rosja Jame (drużyna: AVANGAR/Virtus.pro) #30px|Bułgaria CeRq (drużyna: NRG Esports/Evil Geniuses) #30px|Szwecja JW (drużyna: Fnatic) #30px|Bośnia i Hercegowina huNter- (drużyna: Valiance & Co/CR4ZY/G2 Esports) #30px|Rosja xsepower (drużyna: forZe) 35 Najlepszych akcji proplayerów #30px|Polska GruBy: GruBy vs. Virtus.Pro - ESEA MDL Season 30 Europe #30px|Polska Furlan: Furlan vs. LDLC - United Masters League #30px|Kanada NAF: NAF vs. ENCE - IEM Katowice 2019 #30px|Ukraina s1mple: s1mple vs. ENCE - StarSeries i-League Season 7 #30px|Dania device: device vs. HellRaisers - ESL Pro League Season 9 Europe #30px|Argentyna meyern: meyern vs. MIBR - ESL Pro League Season 9 Americas #30px|Dania gla1ve: gla1ve vs. Heroic - ESL Pro League Season 9 Finals #30px|Kanada Twistzz: Twistzz vs. MIBR - ESL Pro League Season 9 Finals #30px|USA Stewie2K: Stewie2K vs. Astralis - ESL Pro League Season 9 Finals #30px|Francja ZywOo: ZywOo vs. fnatic - ESL One Cologne 2019 #30px|Dania device: device vs. Vitality - ESL One Cologne 2019 #30px|Kanada Twistzz: Twistzz vs. Vitality - ESL One Cologne 2019 #30px|USA nitr0: nitr0 vs. NRG - BLAST Pro Series Los Angeles 2019 #30px|Kanada NAF: NAF vs. FaZe - BLAST Pro Series Los Angeles 2019 #30px|Francja ZywOo: ZywOo vs. Grayhound - StarLadder Major 2019 Main Qualifier #30px|Litwa EspiranTo: EspiranTo vs. NiP - StarLadder Major 2019 #30px|Dania device: device vs. NRG - StarLadder Major 2019 #30px|Estonia ropz: ropz vs. Tricked - V4 Future Sports Festival 2019 #30px|Francja ZywOo: ZywOo vs. Astralis - DreamHack Masters Malmö 2019 #30px|USA Brehze: Brehze vs. Renegades - StarSeries i League Season 8 #30px|Turcja woxic: woxic vs. Evil Geniuses - ESL Pro League Season 10 Finals #30px|Słowacja frozen: frozen vs. Vitality - EPICENTER 2019 #30px|Szwecja JW: Fnatic JW vs Evil Genius' 1v3 ACE CLUTCH Mirage StarSeries i-League Season 8 #30px|Francja ZywOo: ZywOo 4k vs ENCE #30px|USA nitr0: nitr0 clutch 1vs3! ESL One Cologne 2019 Navi vs Liquid #30px|Francja ZywOo: ZywOo INSANE 4k 1v3 on the retake vs NRG #30px|Ukraina s1mple: s1mple 1v3 ACE clutch vs NIP #30px|Finlandia sergej: sergej vs North (EU Minor - IEM Katowice 2019) #30px|Szwecja olofmeister: Olofmeister insane 1v2 clutch vs Liquid #30px|Turcja woxic: woxic INSANE "Do Or Die" 1v2 Quad Kill Clutch Vs. Team Liquid | ESL Pro League Season 9 Finals #30px|Bośnia i Hercegowina NiKo: GOD LIKE 1V4 CLUTCH BY NIKO! FaZe vs Virtus Pro (cache) #30px|Francja AmaNEk: AmaNEk vs. NRG - DreamHack Masters Dallas 2019 #30px|Australia jks: Renegades JKS 1v2 CLUTCH 3K USP vs Vitality Mirage StarSeries i-League Season 8 #30px|Ukraina s1mple: s1mple nt clutch vs ence #30px|Estonia ropz: ROPZ INSANE 1v4 vs BIG Najlepsze newsy 2019 roku *'24 stycznia 2019' - Usunięto Subzero oraz Austria, a zamiast nich zostały dodane Zoo i Abbey. *'3 marca 2019' - Drużyna 30px|Dania Astralis zwyciężyła turniej Intel Extreme Masters Season XIII - World Championship. *'13 marca 2019' - Do gry została dodana Skrzynia Pryzmatu - ponadto zmieniono ekonomię: **Bonus za przegraną jest teraz zależny od ilości przegranych rund, jednak nie z rzędu. Bonus finansowy zwiększa się z każdą przegraną, lecz nie jest resetowany przez wygraną, a jest stopniowo zmniejszany: ***0 przegranych: $1400 ***1 przegrana: $1900 ***2 przegrane: $2400 ***3 przegrane: $2900 ***4+ przegranych: $3400 ***Drużyny wciąż zaczynają z jedną przegraną (bonus po przegranej pistoletówce to $1900). **Zmiana broni: ***AUG: Przywrócenie ceny wcześniej, czyli $3300. ***M4A1-S: Magazynek ma teraz 25 kul oraz broń ma 75 w zapasie. ***Strzelby: Zmniejszono ceny: Novy $1050, Obrzyna $1100 oraz MAG-7 $1300. *'28 marca 2019' - Vertigo zastępuje Cache'a w puli map turniejowych! Od teraz będzie dostępne na profesjonalnych turniejach! Dodatkowo został wprowadzony nowy zestaw muzyczny o nazwie "EZ4ENCE" - wykonany przez 30px|Finlandia The Verkkars! *'25 kwietnia 2019' - Do gry zostały dodane dwie nowe mapy - Ruby oraz Workout oraz usunięto Abbey i Biome. *'30 kwietnia 2019' - Do gry została wprowadzona nowa mapa - Sirocco, która jest dostępna w trybie Strefa Zagrożenia! *'14 maja 2019' - Do gry został wprowadzony harmonogram turniejów dostarczany przez serwis HLTV! *'7 lipca 2019' - Drużyna 30px|USA Team Liquid zwyciężyła Intel Grand Slam Season 2 - dzięki czemu zgarnęła 1,000,000 dolarów! *'31 lipca 2019' - Do gry zostały dodane dwie nowe mapy - Breach oraz Seaside! Dodatkowo usunięto Workout. *'14 sierpnia 2019' - Zostały dodane nowe naklejki do turnieju StarLadder Berlin Major 2019! *'8 września 2019' - 30px|Dania Astralis wygrało StarLadder Berlin Major 2019, gdzie w finale pokonali drużynę 30px|Kazachstan AVANGAR wynikiem 2:0! *'2 października 2019' - Ruby zostało usunięte z oficjalnych serwerów. *'18 października 2019' - Została dodana specjalna skrzynka na dwudziestolecie serii Counter-Strike. W tej skrzyni znajdziemy też legendarne noże znane z CS 1.6 oraz Source. Ponadto został dodany nowy Cache. *'18 listopada 2019' - Do gry została dodana nowa operacja o nazwie Shattered Web. Dodatkowo: **Podniesiona została cena SG 553 do 3000$, żeby zbliżyć ją do jej faktycznej wartości. **Zmniejszona została cena FAMAS-a i Galil’a o 200$, czyli do 2050$ oraz 1800$. **Mapy Zoo i Seaside zostały usunięte. **Do gry zostały dodane trzy nowe mapy - Studio, Jungle oraz Lunacy. **Cache został dodany do trybu turniejowego. **Dodano skórki do postaci! Najlepsze transfery 2019 roku *'14 marca 2019' - 30px|Dania karrigan, 30px|Turcja woxic oraz 30px|Słowacja frozen → mousesports #'11 czerwca 2019' - 30px|Kanada stanislaw → NRG Esports *'16 września 2019' - 30px|Szwecja Golden oraz 30px|Szwecja flusha → Fnatic #'30 września 2019' - 30px|Bośnia i Hercegowina huNter- oraz 30px|Serbia nexa → G2 Esports #'11 października 2019' - 30px|Dania cadiaN → Heroic Złe wieści *'30 listopada 2019' - Gracze Aristocracy pozostali bez wsparcia organizacji i odtąd grają pod nazwą ARCY. W ciągu miesiąca opuściło skład dwóch graczy - 30px|Polska dycha oraz 30px|Polska MINISE. *'15 grudnia 2019' - Matheus "brutt" Queiroz (były profesjonalny gracz drużyny Imperial e-Sports) zmarł w szpitalu z powodu komplikacji ze zdrowiemTwitter roque_mn. *'16 grudnia 2019' - Zakończyła się "era" 30px|Polska polaków w organizacji Virtus.pro - w ich miejsce wstąpiła ekipa AVANGAR. Najlepsi *'Najlepszy lider drużyny roku 2019:' 30px|Dania Lukas "gla1ve" Rossander *'Najlepszy snajper roku 2019:' 30px|Dania Nicolai "device" Reedtz *'Najlepszy trener roku 2019:' 30px|Dania Danny "zonic" Sørensen *'Największy fenomen roku 2019:' 30px|Francja Mathieu "ZywOo" Herbaut Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach